lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
WhiteNight (Legacy)
Were you looking for WhiteNight's first form, the Plague Doctor? "There is a saying, 'Pride starts from the sky, reaches the ground as it continue, finally end up in hell.'" - Angela WhiteNight (T-03-46-A) is a highly powerful angelic Abnormality. As of the February update, he is one of the most dangerous in-game abnormalities being ALEPH ranked, along with Nothing There and The Silent Orchestra. He is the second form of the Plague Doctor, although the game treats him as an entirely new subject. He has a white, round head with a curved body, two red eyes (second not pictured), and four pairs of white, feathered wings. A halo floats above his head, and he wears a golden collar with the number '666' engraved into it. According to in-game text, he resembles an underdeveloped embryo. His form as WhiteNight remains permanent throughout any future runs, and can only be reverted through losing all data via hard reset. Ability His special ability is "Rapture", which automatically activates when his mood bar is completely depleted OR when he makes his initial transformation from Plague Doctor to WhiteNight. Rapture triggers the transformation of the twelve employees baptized by the Plague Doctor's "Violet Colored Baptism" ability, and strips the player of all control over time and the savestate. WhiteNight will teleport to the main department room and remain there until is suppressed. Allowing Rapture to remain activated for too long will likely result in a game over. This can be prevented if the player generates enough energy to proceed to the next day, uses the twelfth apostle to confess to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds, or defeats WhiteNight at the cost of the transformed employees. In future runs, where there are no employees to be transformed through Rapture, the original Apostles from the Plague Doctor run will resurrect and warp into the facility and cause havoc. WhiteNight has a special work option titled 'Pray', although its name in the list is 'Rapture'. This special work is only available when it remains in a bad mood for a certain amount of time after its mood gauge got depleted. When an agent executes this task, the result will depend on the color of WhiteNight's room, which will change as the time goes on. It changes from blue to purple to red. When blue, WhiteNight is guaranteed to heal the employee, while when it's purple or red there is a chance that the employee will get killed instead. If the player doesn't increase its mood while the room is red, WhiteNight will trigger its ability. Unlike other abilities, when getting killed by WhiteNight by its special work, the employee will be erased from the list of assigned Agents. Origin The exact details of his origin are currently unknown, though they are linked to the Plague Doctor. Caretaking WhiteNight responds best to amusements and violence work. It hates consensus and nutrition, and is neutral towards cleanliness. The player should be careful not to send in any employee with low mental health, as WhiteNight is capable of inducing hysteria with only a few attacks. It produces a large amount of energy when both happy and neutral, but drains a large amount of energy when distressed. WhiteNight's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 10%, it will feel distressed, between 10% and 80%, it will be neutral; and above 80%, it will feel happy. The last observation is possibly glitched, but testing all the options may result in success. * "The apostles of WhiteNight and those who became their victims never showed themselves again." * "The employees who died after receiving the blessing of WhiteNight also did not return forever." * "WhiteNight wants an employee to periodically visit his room and pray to it." * "When WhiteNight wants a prayer, WhiteNight's reaction will differ by the time of an employee' visit." * "In stage 1, WhiteNight will heal the employee." * "In stage 2, WhiteNight will either heal, or destroy the employee." Final Observation Twelve Apostles Main Article: Apostles The Twelve Apostles are employees who were baptized by the Plague Doctor, and were transformed into monstrous missionaries. They appear to be skinless, with the white and red markings on their body resembling muscles. They have a pair of white feathered wings, heeled feet as if they were wearing high-heeled shoes, beak-like noses, black and glowing red eyes, grey feathers around their neck, and a set of large, blunt teeth. Each carries a black staff shaped like a cross, and retains the hairstyle they had when they were human. The Apostles will kill all remaining employees, and the player will not be able to regain control of the facility until every one is dead. However, only eleven employees will turn into missionaries. The twelfth Apostle is deemed a heretic by WhiteNight himself, and has their own unique appearance. They are mostly unchanged, but they wear a three eyed plague doctor mask stained with blood. Their exact function is currently unknown. However, under certain circumstances, the player can still control them. (The player can now assign the twelfth Apostle to confess to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds to defeat WhiteNight at the cost of the employee/Apostle.) Encyclopedia Entries * "The abnormality resembles new born baby. Though he looks rather grotesque to be called as a normal baby. Communication is possible, not in a normal way. Every word he says echoes through the whole room." * "My disciples, who I blessed, shalt leave the way of evil that once thou wert following and find me. When the time comes, I shalt forgive your sins and descend to the earth thou art living on." * "Employees who were treated by him, 12 people will walk around the room to deliver redemption to every single employee in the facility. Wings will sprout from their back, they will wear a beak mask and carry a cross that forgives all sins on their back." * "Follow my teachings as I told thee. Thouh wilt abandon flesh and be born again." * "His disciples will be born again as a missionary, evangelizing to those who would help others. They..." * "The time has come. The bell will ring. The new world will come. Rise, my servants. Rise and serve me. I am death and life. Darkness and light." Flavour Text * ""What maketh thee hesitate? I am working miracles here."" * "When the bell rang for twelve times, the facility was swallowed by blinding light. It was a light of redemption for his disciples." * "Only silence fills the air around WhiteNight." * "WhiteNight came here to redeem you and lead the new world." * ""I heard your cry. Your heart reached me. , Thou have called me."" * "WhiteNight absorbs every sound and light around him." * "WhiteNight came from the end of the world. And he walks towards the beginning of the new world." * "", why art thou in fear? I shalt not leave you until I complete my mission."" * "Repented employee enters the room, following the divine light." * "WhiteNight looks like a fetus, but it doesn't seem like It needs care." * "", do not be frightened. I am your savior and I will be with you."" * When trying to open the game menu during a breakout: "Do not fear, for I am with you. You cannot leave until I allow you to." * When trying to change the playback speed during a breakout: "DO NOT TRUST THE TIME, FOR I WILL GUIDE YOU." * When trying to open the help screen during a breakout: "Do not deny me, for I am in front of your eyes." or "My story is nowhere, unknown." Trivia * It's possible that WhiteNight has eight 'pairs '''of wings rather than eight wings total. If looked at closely during its animation cycle, WhiteNight seems to move each 'individual' wing in two different paths at once, though this could just be the style of animation. * It is possible to use the twelfth Apostle to kill WhiteNight if One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds isn't in the facility, but will take a much longer amount of time. Killing WhiteNight will return it to its containment in a neutral mood. Afterwards, all twelve of the Apostles will die. * WhiteNight is similar to Jesus Christ, evidenced by the twelve Apostles, the "forgiven sins", the "blessings", WhiteNight's "teachings", and the fact that WhiteNight can be defeated by the twelfth disciple at the cost of that employee (reference to Judas Iscariot betraying Jesus, then subsequently hanging himself) ** The collar WhiteNight wears has the number of the Beast from The Earth in ''Revelation (666), who was in turn the false prophet. It is possible that WhiteNight is a sort of interpretation of The Beast from the Earth, through teaching false prophecies, leading to destruction. Bugs * Most of the time, there seems to be no way to complete the final observation, as all three options end in failure. Gallery WhiteNight Neutral Mood.png|WhiteNight in its neutral mood WhiteNight Blue Effect.png|Blue effect WhiteNight Purple Effect.png|Purple effect WhiteNight Red Effect.png|Red effect Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Trauma Category:Religious Category:Legacy